


I Couldn't Protect You

by CryBabyPorcelain



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Character Death, Gen, Twist on the Forgotten Portrait ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My chest hurts.”<br/>“You’ll be fine.” Garry whispered. “I’ll keep you safe, Ib. I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote back in 2013 to accompany a picture I made in MMD.  
> The original title was "Make Mary Pay" but I thought that was a little too dramatic, so I changed it to something a little softer.

Garry stepped forward, a cold glare fixed in place “Mary… That… That rose.”  
  
"Huh?" Mary tilted her head, frowning before a forced look of realisation came across her face. "You mean this is Ib’s? I thought I’d seen it before!"  
  
"Mary, please…" Garry held out his hand. "Give that back to Ib."  
  
Mary pouted, blinking her big, blue eyes cutely “No!” she snapped, turning and running off.  
  
"Mary!" Garry started after her, freezing when the room seemed to glow deep blue, the dolls, mannequin heads and headless statues waking up and starting to move towards them. Garry grit his teeth, cursing under his breath. "Ib, be careful!"  
  
Ib grabbed hold of Garry’s hand, following closely behind as he led her safely out of the toybox. In the distance, Mary’ voice could be heard.  
  
"Loves me… Loves me not…"  
  
Ib’s breathing began to get heavy, her eyes falling to half mast.  
  
"Loves me… Loves me not…"  
  
Ib collapsed onto her knees, coughing violently.  
  
"Ib!" Garry kneeled down beside her, grabbing her hand. "Ib, stay with me!"  
  
Shaking her head, Ib fell forward, burying her face in Garry’s chest. “I… My chest… hurts…” she rasped.  
  
Garry bit his lip. “You’ll be fine.” he whispered “I’ll keep you safe, Ib. I promise. But we have to keep going.”  
  
"No." Ib whined, tears coming to her eyes. "I can’t."  
  
Garry lifted the nine year old into his arms. “What did I tell you?” he asked. “If ever you feel like you can’t keep going, tell me and I’ll carry you.”  
  
"…Loves me… Loves me not…"  
  
Ib’s breaths got shallower and shallower until, eventually, they stopped.  
  
"Ib?" Garry panicked, kneeling down and laying Ib over his legs, his arm propping her torso up. "Ib, no, don’t! Don’t fall asleep!" Garry, brushed the girl’s fringe out of her face. "Ib, please!" He choked on his words as tears began to pour from his eyes.  
  
Placing his forehead against Ib’s, Garry broke down, sobs racking his entire body. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you. I’m so, so sorry!” he wept, his tears dripping onto Ib’s cheeks.  
  
After what felt like forever, Garry’s sobs began to die down. “I’m so sorry.” he whispered once more, pressing a kiss to Ib’s forehead.  
  
Staring down at Ib’s face, Garry remembered who was really to blame for all this. “Mary!” he growled out.  
  
Lifting Ib’s lifeless body once more, Garry strode through the hall and up the stairs.  
  
On the floor was a trail of red petals then, finally, a bare stalk.  
  
Garry felt his blood boil. Mary was going to pay for this.  
  
Balancing Ib on one arm, Garry fished his lighter out of his pocket and burned the vines that blocked his way. He ascended the second staircase, knowing exactly what he was looking for.  
  
Mary had taken measures to block this room, which could only mean, this is where her portrait is.  
  
Almost as soon as he entered the room, he heard the tapping of small shoes rush up the stairs.  
  
"Garry!" Mary appeared behind him. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.  
  
"What has to be done." growled Garry, turning and heading towards the farthest wall.  
  
Mary gasped. “Garry, no! Please!”  
  
"Give me one good reason not to!" Garry yelled, turning to face the blonde.  
  
"What would Ib think?" Mary asked, folding her arms.  
  
"Don’t you dare!" Garry fought the tears. "Don’t you dare use Ib like that! It’s all your fault that she died!" Garry turned, holding Ib against his with one arm and he flicked open his lighter with the other.  
  
"Garry, please!" Mary begged, dashing forward.  
  
Garry held his lighter up to the painting’s frame, setting it alight.  
  
"No!" an agonising scream came from Mary as the whole painting went up in flames.  
  
May fell to ashes.  
  
Letting out a shuddering sigh, Garry fell to his knees, puling Ib’s body to him. The tears began to pour once again.


End file.
